I Don't Play Games
by BlueMoonWriter12013
Summary: Autumn Mayweather is a normal 16 year old teenage girl or so she thought... Until her hole world was turned upside down. Will she find friends and maybe love? Read to find out!
1. Archery Range

I'm Autumn Mayweather, and I don't play games.

I'm running as fast as I can but its still catching up to me! I'm going to die. "Someone please help me!" I scream. I was being chased by a dragon I didn't even know dragons existed!

Ugh! maybe I should start at the beginning so this will all make sense… all the crazy stuff started happening earlier today.

_Time Skip Earlier This Morning_

"Mom! way do I have to get a job?" I cant believe shes making me get a job.

"Because you're sixteen and everyone else your age has a job or is looking for one." says my mom.

"But I don't want to get a job" I grumble, this is the third time this week that she has told me to get a job.

"Why don't you get a job at that archery range you like to go to. you're really job at archery and you could teach it to other people" said Mom.

"Mom the reason why I don't want to get a job at the archery range is because then I wont be able to practice archery or have any time to myself"

"Fine but if you don't get a job soon… or I'll get one for you" said my Mom.

"Ugh fine I'll get a job… but first I'm going to the archery range" I said as I grab my bow and arrows. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and started texting my best friend Grover and told him to meet me at the archery range in ten minutes because we needed to talk.

_10 Minutes Later At The Archery Range_

"Hey Autumn what's up?" asked Grover with a concerned look on his face.

Grover's my best friend he transferred to my school last year and we instantly became friends.

"My Mom was telling me I needed to get a job again. Ugh! its so frustrating when I being told what to do and I get no say in the matter. (Sigh) Sorry I'm complaining to you. I think I just need to go and shoot something." Whenever I feel down or upset if I go and shoot something at the archery range it always makes me feel better,

"Its okay I don't really care but... can I watch you?" asked Grover.

"Sure" I walk over to the counter and pay for a target station. Grover follows me over and sits down on a bench to watch. I put my bag of arrows on the stand and position myself so I can get the best possible shot at the target. I raise my bow and take a deep breath I line up my arrow to the target. I breathe out and release my arrow. With a loud thud it hits the center of the target… like always.

"I really wish I had somewhere better to practice like... somewhere that has obstacles and traps that I have to dodge and avoid" I said as I look over at Grover.

"I know somewhere that has exactly what you're looking for" mumbled Grover.

"What did you just say?" I asked Grover and I looked at his with a puzzled face.

"Oh nothing…" said Grover as he looked away blushing a little bit. I could tell he was hiding something but I wasn't going to push him if he didn't want to tell me then he didn't have to.

"I wonder why those guys over there are staring at you?" said Grover breaking me out of my trance.

"Um?" I said as I looked over at the creepy teens that were eyeing me.

"I don't know... I've never seen them before… have you?" I asked Grover.

"No I haven't… but their giving me the creeps" said Grover as he shudder just thinking about it.

I look back over at the guys and gave them my best glare… (which I have been told could kill someone) and they went away.

My phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at it. I had received a text from my Mom telling me I had to come home right now.

"(Sigh) I have to go home now Grover I'll see you tomorrow at school" I said as I started to put up my things.

"Okay let me walk you home then?" asked Grover. Hes such a sweetheart.

"Its okay Grover I can walk myself home" I said as I started walking to the exit.

"Are you sure?" asked Grover.

"Yay I'm sure see ya later" I said as I waved goodbye and left the building.

I was walking home when I noticed I was being followed. I looked behind me and saw that it was the same creeps that had been eyeing me and the archery range. I quickened my pace and noticed they did to. I was really beginning to get creeped out and I kinda wish I had let Grover walk home with me. I started running which probably wasn't the best idea because they were faster than me and were catching up fast. Just when I thought they were going to get me all of a sudden Grover appeared and pulled me to the side. "Run! get to your house and wait for me there okay?" said Grover as he looked at me very seriously and with concern in his voice.

"what are you going to do?" I asked as I started to tremble.

"I'm going to protect you because that's my job as you protector" said Grover as he started to push me in the direction of my house.

"How are you going to protect me if you have crutches?" I said as I pointed to his crutches and giving him a look like **Are you crazy!?**

"Why does everyone always ask me that?" said Grover sounding a little annoyed.

"How do I know your not just playing a game with me... because you know I don't play games anymore?" I asked a little suspicious.

"Just trust me okay?" asked Grover and I could see in his eyes that he was pleading me to just do as he said just this once.

"Okay" I said and I turned around and ran home as fast as my legs would go and I didn't look back until I came to my destination.

**Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I hope my best friend enjoys this fan fiction and I know you know who you are ;)**

**Please review it and tell me what you think thanks guys!**


	2. Dragons!

"MOM!" I burst into the house panting and out of breath.

"Sweetie what's wrong!?" my Mom asked sounding concerned.

"I… was… being… followed… on my way… back…" I said out of breath.

"Here honey" said my Mom as she handed me a glass of water. I took the water and drank it down in one gulp.

"Thanks Mom" I said handing back the glass.

"Okay start from the beginning and say it slower this time… ok?" asked my Mom.

"Okey… I was walking back from the archery range when I noticed I was being followed, so I quickened my pace, just to make sure they were really following me, and they were so I started running and just when I thought they were going to catch me… Grover grabbed me and told me that he's my protector and he was doing his job and that I needed to run home and wait for him there… I'm actually really confused." I said as I started cry because I was so scared nothing was making any sense and I was worried about Grover. My Mom came over and started to hug me, rubbing my back and was whispering words of encouragement.

"Its going to be okay sweetie… I know you're scared but I need you to listen, this is all happening because of who your Dad is… so you need to go and pack a bag with extra clothes and even an extra pair of shoes, some snacks, and toiletries and anything else you can think of" said my Mom as she made me look at her.

"You will also have to bring your bow and arrows" said Mom as she started to push me in the direction of my room.

"Why!?"

"Because you are no longer safe here"

"Why!?"

"Because you are special" said my Mom sounding a little inpatient.

"Oh one more thing don't forget the sun charm bracelet that you got for your birthday last year… I think it was from your Dad… when I received it in the mail it had a note that said (Only wear in life or death situations) so only wear it in times of trouble… okay?"

"Okay" I said as I ran up to my room to start packing.

_Time Skip 30 Minutes_

"Mom I'm done packing" I shouted. But I got no response.

"Mom?... where could she be?" I mean are house isn't that big so she couldn't have gone far. I started to look around the house, she wasn't in the living room, kitchen or bath room and I didn't hear her go into her room when I was packing.

"Mom?... Mom? where are you?… (gasp!) Mom!?" Oh my gosh they are those creepy guys again and they have my Mom I think their choking her.

"Let her GO!" I screamed I grabbed an arrow out of my pack and nached it in my bow. I armed my arrow and shot it at the first creep the one holding my Mom hitting him in the eye. The man screamed the most horrible scream I have ever heard. then the weird stuff started happening the man that was holding my Mom dropped her and then his eyes started to glow and then something like smoke started come of their bodys. They both started to grow until there were to dragons standing in front of me.

"D-d-d… DRAGON!" I knew that they weren't interested in my Mom they just needed something to louer me out of the house. I grabbed my bag and ran as fast as I can towards the woods hoping that if I was clever and quick enough I might be able to lose them in the woods and then find somewhere safe to spend the night. I'm running and running and running I dont even know how i'm able to run this long maybe it has something to do with being special. As I'm running out of no where one of the dragons jump in front of me, I turn around to run the other way and guess what… there was the other dragon blocking me from running in that direction. I know this sounds silly but this is how I was feeling, you know when you're growing up and your parent tell you to look both ways before crossing the street… well it kinda like that I felt like I was looking both ways before crossing the street the only exception was I wasn't about to cross the street and that there were to dragon in my way. I didn't waste any time I grabbed an arrow and shot it at the first dragon and ran as fast as I could hoping that it might have slowed them down. As I was running I could hear the sounds of the dragon catching up to me, but it only sounded like one of the dragons not both of them. So I was able to slow at least one of them down. I had been slowly formulating a plan in my head on how I was going to beat them and since I only had one dragon to worry about right now I might as well try to kill it. I quickly hid behind a tree and waited for the dragon to pass me so I could ambush it from behind. When the dragon finally past me I ambushed it with everything I got. What I didn't expect to happen is that it disappeared in a cloud of yellow dust.

"That was weird"

"ROAR!"

"OH! Crap!" I take off running… again, trying to stay ahead of the dragon. I reach for a arrow but quickly realize I'm out of arrows.

"Crap" I also mudder a few other curses under my breath that I will not tell you about because if my Mom heard me say those words I would probably get my mouth washed out with soap. Well maybe I can use my bow like a sword… it's worth a shot… right?

Okay here it go's… I wait for the dragon to get closer then when it is almost on top of me and jump out from where I was hiding.

"AGH!" I swing my bow and the dragon bit it in half… THE DRAGON BIT MY BOW IN HALF! That was my favorite bow…

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"ROAR!" the dragon swung at me but I wasn't able to dodge it in time.

"Ahh!" I get spun around and then fall I start to see spots but I get up anyway I know that if I don't find somewhere to hide and fast I wont be alive much longer. I start to run I dont even know where I'm going anymore I'm just running but because of the cut on my arm and the blood loss I can't see very well and end up tripping on a tree root and just my luck the tree root is right next to a big hill. I fall down the hill and momentarily black out. When I start to get my vision back the dragon lands right in front of me . I start to back up but I hit a tree and that is when I know this is where I'm going to die. Just when I thought it was going to kill me *Swoosh* the dragon dissolved into dust. Standing in front of me now was a girl and boy that looked to be about 19 the boy had crazy green eyes and messy black hair, while the girl had piercing gray eyes and blond curly hair and not to far behind them was… Grover?

"Autumn!" Grover ran up to me and started to help me sit up.

"Grover what's going on?"

"Are you okay?" asked Grover really concerned.

"I think so?" I start to sit up with Grover's help but stop when a wave of pain shoots through my head.

"Ah!" I put my hand to the back of my head and when I pull it away there is blood on it. Must be from when I fell and hit my head.

"You know what Grover… I don't think I'm okay" I start to see spots again but this time I can't fight it.

"Autumn don't close your eyes!.. Stay with me!" says Grover all panicked.

"Grover we have to get her to camp fast before she loses too much blood" said the girl.

"Okay Annabeth" says Grover. Annabeth… so thats her name.

"I'll carry her" said the boy as he started to pick me up, like I weighed nothing.

"Percy we have to hurry, we don't have much time, we have to get her to Will" said Annabeth.

So his name is Percy and who is Will? I couldn't think about it too much because after that I fell into unconsciousness.


	3. Your a Demigod!

When I start to wake up my ears were ringing and my vision was blurry but once my vision started to clear I expect to see my bedroom's pale yellow walls, instead I see plain white walls and instead of being in my soft bed, I'm on a hard bed with scratchy sheets. I look around me and see other children and teens lying in beds like me, but the strange thing was there were no adults.

I start to sit up but immediately regret it.

"Ow" I reach my hand over to my arm and find that it is wrapped neatly in linen bandages.

"Hey take it easy" I look up to see Grover smiling at me.

"Grover?" I look him up and down and what catches my eye is that he has hairy legs, not the type of hairy legs that guys have but like animal hairy legs, then I notice that he has hooves.

"Ah! Grover you have hooves!" I point at his feet… well hooves, which I know isn't polite but what did you expect me to do say 'Hey Grover nice hooves you have there' I mean come on.

"Yay? I know I have hooves and the reason why is because I'm a satyr" I'm so confused.

"Is this a joke? am I still dreaming?" I was hoping that he would answer me with a 'Oh ya you're dreaming you can wake up now' and I would wake up and go to school, do homework, argue with my mom about getting a job and then go to the archery range to cool off. But no such luck.

"I'm afraid not, this is all real" said Grover, He looked at me simpathedicly.

"Where I'm I?" I looked around me again and saw teens feeding the sick this cake like food or sticky looking drink.

"Camp Half Blood where all demigods go to be trained and its one of two places on earth where demigods are safe from the monsters in the outside world"

"Demigods?"

"Demigod thats what you are, you're half human half god, your Mom is human so that makes you Dad a god, we are very sure that your is of his greek attribute so we brought you here, if your Dad had come to your mom as his roman attribute we would have brought you to Camp Jupiter which is the other safe haven for demigods"

"Who's my Dad?"

"We dont know yet your undetermined, so for now you will be staying in the Hermes cabin where all the undetermined go until their claimed"

"How long will I be there?"

"I don't know how long you'll be there but we'll get someone from the Hermes cabin to show you around and help you get whatever you need"

"Do you know if my Mom is okay?"

"One of your neighbors call an ambulance and they took her to the hospital, once they got there the doctors checked her out and said she would be okay, she checked out of the hospital two days ago"

"Thats good… wait two days ago how long have I been unconscious?"

"Four days"

"Four Days!" I sat there looking down at my hands and wondering how I could have been unconscious for four days, and as if Grover read my mind.

"You were unconscious for four days because of how much blood you lost"

"How I'm I still alive? because no offence but this place doesn't look very advanced"

"This place might not look very advanced but we have the best stuff for healing wounds"

"And what is that?"

"Ambrosia and nectar"

"What's ambrosia and nectar?"

"The food of the gods, ambrosia and nectar can heal your wounds because your half god but you can't have too much at once or you'll turn to ash"

"Is that what those people over there are giving the people in the beds… ambrosia and nectar?"

"Yes… and here is a cup of nectar for you to drink it will help with the gashes on your arm and the the cut on the back of your head"

Grover then handed me the glass, I look at the drink and it was this goldish syrupy liquid.

"What does it taste like?"

"I don't know it tastes different for everyone"

" So I just drink it, I'm not going to turn to ash… right?" Grover then chuckled at me.

"No your not going to turn to ash"

"Okay then… here goes nothing" I put the glass to my lips and close my eyes really tight, then I tip the glass so the drink spills it to my mouth. I expected the nectar to be very sweet, but instead it tasted like cold raspberry lemonade the kind my grandma makes.

"So what does it taste like?" asked Grover and I could see a smirk beginning to creep onto his face like he knew it tasted different from what I expected it to taste like.

"It tasted like the homemade raspberry lemonade that my grandma makes… and I'm glad I haven't turned to ash yet"

"I told you, you wouldn't turn to ash"

"Okay you were right… but when can I leave I'm going crazy just sitting here" I was beginning to go stir crazy, I couldn't stop fidgeting.

"Let me go tell ciron you awake and we'll send someone from the Hermes cabin to come get you and help you get settled in"

"Okay but hurry up before I go insane"

"I'll go get someone now, I'll see ya later"

"Bye" I watched Grover leave and as soon as he was gone I all of a sudden felt all alone

It was only ten minutes before someone came to get me, but it felt like an eternity.

"Hello are you Autumn Mayweather?"

I look up to see a boy who looked to be about 17 or 18 he had mossy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and a mischievous grin. He was actually really cute.

"Ah… Yes and who are you?"

"I'm Connor, Connor Stoll son of Hermes"


	4. Answer My Questions

"Sooo where are we going?" I asked Connor, all he did was smirk at me and continued to keep walking which really ticked me off.

"Did you hear me?" I asked not trying to hide the annoyance that started to creep into my voice.

"Yes I heard you" he replied.

"Then why didn't you answer me?" he is really starting to get on my nerves.

"I don't know… I guess I just didn't feel like answering you" he said giving me an innocent smile.

"Excuse me!?" I was stunned by how blunt he was being.

"I think you heard what I said" did he just say what I think he said?

"You know what I don't need your help anymore so I'm going to go find Grover" I say as I start to walk away.

"See ya" I say as I put my hand up in a half wave and start walking in the opposite direction Connor was walking in.

"Hey where do you think your going?" Connor asks when he realized I had started to walk away.

"Somewhere that doesn't involve you giving snarky sarcastic comments" I reply not turning around to see his reaction.

"Hey Autumn wait!" said Connor as he ran to catch up to me, he then grabbed my arm and turned me around so I was facing him,

"Look I'm sorry okay?... I was just trying to be silly and lighten the mood you've seemed a little sad and I was just trying to cheer you up" I looked in to his eyes (I know now I'm sounding all cheesey and in love but you know the eyes are the windows to the soul and I was trying to figure out if he was lying or telling the truth) and I could tell he was telling the truth and being sincere.

"Okay I believe you… but can you please take me to see Grover or someone who is in charge because I have a lot of questions and no offence I don't think you would have all the answers because you weren't there"

"Yay sure… and you know I really am sorry"

"I know I can tell… but I'm not sure if making jokes right now is a very good idea because I know nothing about your world, I know that this is also now my world to but… I am still very confused about everything and until I know more about the world around me and have all my questions answered I need everyone to be as serious as possible, so I don't make a mistake that could be fatal"

I try to give him my most serious face so that maybe he might understand where I'm coming from and help me learn how to survive in this world.

"Okay I understand but just so you know I will still probably make a couple jokes here or there because thats just who I am"

I giggle at his response "Okay but can you please take me to someone who can answer my questions?"

"Yay sure I'll take you to Chiron" he turns around and starts walking again but stops when he realises I'm not following him.

"Why aren't you following me?"

"Who's Chiron?"

"Thats why your not following me? because you want to know who Chiron is?"

I nod my head "Yep" I say as I pop the P.

*Sigh* "Chiron is the director at camp, he is also the trainer of heroes and the son of Kronos, so basically if you want something answered and need help you go to him"

"Ohhh okay… well then take me to Chiron"

"What do you say?" said Connor as he gave me a mischievous smirk.

"Please" I grumble

"Thank you, okay he's this way see that big house over there?"

I look where he was pointing and saw a big pale blueish white house.

"Yay?"

"Thats the big house where Chiron lives if he's not there then he's in one of the training arenas"

"Okay then let's go"

And off we went to go get my questions answered.


End file.
